guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chainfire
History Chainfire was created by it's current Leader, Rhykus, on the 4th Frauguctor 638 (4th August 2008) primarily as a means for explorers and fighters alike to band together and help one another out around the World of Twelve. Requirements and Regulations It may seem like there are a lot of rules but most of the ones listed below are just basic player etiquette. Besides which, I cannot force you to read the rules but it may be worthwhile so that you don't inadvertently flout any of them. # This guild is Mixed:Brakmarian, therefore only Brakmarians or Neutral players may join. # Pay to Play members only. That said however, a few Free to Play members may be accepted into the guild conditionally. The main reason the guild exists is so that players have people to turn to if they need help on quests or dungeon runs. Being a Free to Pay player, one has limited access and so will not be able to participate in many activities. Free to Play characters will be considered if they have high ranked professions or are deemed beneficial to the collective in other ways (eg. Providing resources). # Minimum level: 15. However if you have an alternate character that you wish to join the guild, they may regardless of level. Any member who joins below level ten will be given the rank "Mascot" and will not have to donate experience until they reach level ten. # For the first week of service to the guild, a member will have their Rank set to "On Trial" after this time they will be assigned a new rank accordingly. # All members must donate a minimum of 10% experience to the guild. Only in exceptional circumstances will this be lowered but a player may ask to have their donation increased if s/he wishes. # Flaming of other members will not be tolerated. Nor will flaming of the general populous. Should the guild leader or any of those who have experience rights be notified of this, they can penalize members if they wish with a penalty increase of no more than 5% experience donation. This may seem harsh but it means that our members are encouraged to "play nice" as it were. # Flaming of other guilds will also not be tolerated. We wish to keep a good rapport between guilds, not further divide the world. # Flaming of Bontarians may be permitted ;) # If a guild Perceptor is attacked, all members who are not currently occupied in a fight are asked to join the fight. They have more to lose than us should we win. # Any member who wishes to leave the guild may not simply quit but must inform the guild leader or any of those in charge beforehand. This is to stop theft of items that may have been lent to players. Also, depending on the amount of experience gained for the guild and the length of membership, the player who wishes to quit may be given a parting gift from the guild stockrooms (assuming there is anything in them, of course). # Inactivity will lead to exclusion. Any member who does not frequently play or assist other members for longer than a period of two weeks (unless a satisfactory reason is given) will be excluded from the guild. # Flouting any rule imposed by a high-ranking member may lead to penalties. However, this will never amount to more than 5% experience increase per offence. # Repeat rule-breakers will be banned from the guild. If you can't play fair, don't play at all. # NOBODY is exempt from any of these rules, not even the guild leader. Members Unlike some other guilds, Chainfire has a definite system of hierarchy, with each member having specific duties and rights according to their rank. These rights are distributed amongst the collective by the leader, however certain other rights, such as experience donation setting, may be inferred upon other members as well. Currently the hierarchy is as follows: Note: Apart from the first two ranks, these are not in any specific order. A player will progress from one rank to another depending on his or her level of involvement and length of membership. Any members who are "On Trial" will not appear in this list. From day eight of a members membership, they shall be made an Apprentice or Initiate, depending on their rank. From then on, other ranks may be awarded or earned through certain procedures, for example if a member proves particularly good in Player versus Player fights, they may be assigned the role of Protector or Guard. "Pet" Ranks may be awarded by the guild leader or those in command. ("Pet" ranks being any of the other Ranks not mentioned in the list above.) Other Bits and Pieces Events It is currently in its experimental stage (having not had a single trial run as of yet) but the guild leader has plans to make events for all guild members (although nothing on the scale of GM events). These can vary greatly, some possible ideas are Player versus Player fights (for Neutral players only so as not to affect the Honor points of those involved should they be aligned), resource hunts (where members have an alotted time to bring to the guild leader a certain number of resources. The player who brings the most in the given time wins.), and timed fights (members will be given a challenge mob to fight, the player who defeats the mob the quickest wins.) One of the higher ranking officials will judge these and of course members will be sorted into "Crackler-weight", "Gobball-weight", and "Tofu-weight" so that the events are fair. Communication There is a forum available for members who wish to keep in touch with others while offline or to organise dungeon runs, ask for materials, or anything of the sort. It can be found here. You need to be registered in order to use the forum and read the topics posted there. It is also there so that upcoming events can be posted so as to alert guild members of their occurence. Recruitment We are actively recruiting so if you wish to join the guild; PM Rhykus, Enki-thi or Spyran who will interview you in-game for a position. Alternatively, you could go to the forum website and post a new message under the "Recruitment" topic.